


To Feel Human Again

by Yangyang_16405



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangyang_16405/pseuds/Yangyang_16405
Summary: Two years has passed since the loss of their closest comrades Jet Link and Joe Shimamura. Françoise thought she'd never be able to love again until Albert showed her that she still can. Now Françoise is showing Albert that he can still feel loved and be loved by someone he cared about, despite his altered body.





	To Feel Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there aren't any 003x004 fanfictions here on this site, so I decided to make one of my own and see how it goes.

It was a warm summer evening at the mansion. Françoise was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Ivan is sleeping peacefully in Professor Gilmore’s room. Chang had a special event at his restaurant that night and wouldn’t be home until early next morning. Pyunma, Great Britain, and Geronimo Jr. also had businesses to attend to in their respective homelands, so they won’t be back for a while.

But just yesterday, Françoise received a phone call from Albert in Berlin that he was coming home tonight. Figuring that he might be hungry after a long plane ride from his homeland, Françoise decided to prepare a small meal for the both of them. She went to the market this afternoon and bought some duck meat, potatoes, and some vegetables for a salad, and then went to a French bakery to pick up some baguettes and chocolate éclairs for dessert.

While Françoise was slicing some vegetables for a garden salad, she didn’t seem to notice someone had entered into the mansion and is now spying on her from the kitchen doorframe. Feeling rather mischievous, the mystery man snuck up behind the spy cyborg and surprised her with a warm, loving embrace.

“Bonsoir, mon amour” Francoise smiled as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Guten abend, meine liebe… you look especially beautiful tonight”

That’s right; Albert and Francoise had been together for over a year now!

It all started 2 years ago when Joe Shimamura (009) and Jet Link (002) defeated Black Ghost at the cost of their lives. Naturally, the whole team was distraught over the loss of their two comrades, but still did their best to move on with their lives. However, Françoise was affected by their deaths the most, for she was in love with Joe. Jet also was held dear to her heart as well, but not as much as Joe did. He and Françoise had been through so much together, especially when times were tough, and yet, those two managed to stay together through it all.

Now that Joe was gone, Françoise was so heartbroken that she even became bitter about love altogether. Thankfully, Albert was there for her in her time of need. He started off by becoming her shoulder to cry on, then showed her that she wasn’t the only one whose experienced pain of losing someone she loved… but most of all, he reminded her that she can still be happy and one day find someone she’ll fall in love with like she did with Joe. Ever since then, those two had become very good friends… in fact Albert became her closet friend out of all the cyborgs.

But over time, Albert and Françoise had begun to see each other in a whole new light. They were scared at first because they weren’t sure if they were ready to move on from their lost loves… plus, Françoise was still grieving over Joe at that time. Second, they weren’t sure if they were ready to admit their feelings to each other in fear of losing their friendship. Finally, they didn’t know how the others would react if they learned about their new budding romance.

Fortunately the team was very supportive of their new relationship (Even went out of their way to set them up on a date once!)… And now, here they are; lost in each other’s embrace and their love for one another. This just goes to show that life can be unpredictable sometimes.

“Mmm, you smell so nice…” Albert sighed blissfully while nuzzling her neck enjoying the scent of her French perfume. “And the food smells good too! What are you making?”

“Confit de Canard—duck meat and au gratin potatoes” Françoise replied after blushing from the German’s compliment. “006 is working overnight at his restaurant for a special event. He won’t be back till tomorrow morning, so I’ve decided to whip something up for the both of us. I figured you might be hungry after a long plane ride from Germany. Plus, it’s been years since I’ve cooked for anyone other than my family back in France.

“Well, for someone who hasn’t cooked in years, you definitely did a great job” Albert said as he took a sliced cucumber from the salad bowl and ate it. “Anything I can do to help, mein Schatz?”

“No, I’m almost done but thank you anyway. If you like, you can help me set the table while I go toast the baguettes” Francoise then couldn’t help but stifle her giggling noticed the arsenal cyborg’s scruffy appearance. “…As soon as you get cleaned up, of course”

“Oh yeah, right…” Albert chuckled in embarrassment while rubbing his chin stubbles. “I better go wash up and change out of these clothes. I’ll be right back” Albert gave Françoise a quick kiss before gathering his suitcase and headed upstairs to his room for quick a shower and a shave.

Twenty minutes later, Albert came downstairs dressed in a buttoned down black shirt and dark grey jeans and navy blue slippers.

“You know, Frannie, it’s a really nice evening tonight. What do you say you and I have dinner outside on the deck? The stars are shining brightly in the skies, there’s a cool summer breeze coming in, and it’s a full moon tonight”

“Well now that sounds like a good idea! Here, why don’t you go set the table outside and then help me bring the food out” Françoise agreed she handed Albert the place mats, plates and silverware.

“By the way, where are Professor Gilmore and the others?” Albert called out from the deck.

The spy cyborg pondered for a minute before answering “Well, let’s see…if I remember correctly, 007 is supposed to be performing a comedy show in London, so he’ll be there for a week. Professor Gilmore and Dr. Kozomi went to a seminar for the weekend and won’t be back until Monday night”

“What about 005 and 008; do you know when they’ll be back?” Albert asked as Françoise handed him the bowl of garden salad to bring out to the table.

“They didn’t say exactly when” Françoise answered. “All I know is that Pyunma is working with the Wildlife Reserve in Kenya while Junior is helping out his old boss with the ranch in Arizona. I suppose it’ll be a while before they return”

“Plus, we already know where 006 is for the night...” Albert added, but then grinned at the sudden realization of what’s happening. “Wait… does this mean that we actually have the house to ourselves for tonight?”

“Other than 001 on his 15-day sleep cycle, yes; I believe we do” Françoise smiled slyly at her beau. “I… hope it won’t be a problem for you?”

“Are you kidding me?” Albert smirked at the French cyborg as he snaked his human hand around her waist pulling her close to him. “For months, all I ever wanted was to have some private time with you… with no one bothering us” Albert then began caressing her cheek with his mechanical hand. “And by the looks of it, I’d say we got our wish for tonight… don’t you think?”

“Mm-hmm…” Françoise purred as Albert pressed his lips against hers for a soft, sensual kiss. Albert happily gave a seductive growl when he felt the Frenchwoman kissing him back with equal passion… of course, that moment was cut short when he felt her pulling away from him. Of course that alone didn’t stop the arsenal cyborg from getting a few more kisses in before parting with her soft, rosy lips.

“Mm… (kiss) Al… (kiss) Albert… (smooch) cheri…”

“Hmm…?” Albert grunted as he kissed and nibbled her behind her ear.

“Dinner’s going to get cold if we don’t eat”

Albert pouted a little, but agreed as he and the spy cyborg brought out the rest of the food out to the table on the deck to enjoy their meal.

X-O-X-O-X-O

After the couple had their dinner and dessert, Albert offered to wash the dishes giving Françoise a chance to relax outside on the deck. Earlier, Albert had noticed how preoccupied his girlfriend has been throughout dinner. Usually, they’d share stories about their days during dinner and afterwards.

But tonight, Françoise barely said anything during dinner… and Albert understood why. Yesterday marked 2 years since the defeat of Black Ghost… and also the fall of their two closest comrades. Early this morning before he left Germany, Albert had stopped by to visit his late-wife’s burial site. He felt he needed to see her to not only settle his past grief, but to also talk about his newly- developed relationship with Françoise. Things have gotten very serious between the two for the past year; even Professor Gilmore and the other cyborgs saw what was happening between the couple before they got together.

Truthfully, Albert had always had a thing for Françoise ever since they first woken up as cyborgs. It wasn’t just her beauty and grace that attracted the arsenal cyborg… it was her kind, caring, and tender nature that drew him to her in the first place. Even when he appeared intimidating to the spy cyborg, Françoise was still able to see past his gruff exterior (and his mechanical parts) for the man he truly is.

But he also respected her and her relationship with Joe. It was the same with Fran how she respected his memory with Hilde. Albert smiled in content as he remembered the day they first kiss. Poor Frannie…she immediately apologized for coming on too quickly; knowing she was still grieving over Joe and knowing Albert wasn’t completely over his wife’s death. It took some convincing on his part to prove that he wasn’t angry at her for showing how much she cared for him.

After losing their closest comrades, the team did their best to try to get through this horrible ordeal. In Françoise’s case, however, Albert took it upon himself to take extra care of her. After all, he knew first-hand what to feels like to watch someone he loved die in front of him. It took him years to get through his grieving process before finally coming to terms with his wife’s death… and now he was determined to help Françoise get through her grieving process as well.

As the days goes by, Françoise became more at peace with herself; even went back to being a ballet dancer just to keep herself preoccupied. Now she’s teaching ballet to students in grade school and middle school. On top of that, her relationship with Albert has gotten a lot stronger with each passing day.

_We’ve certainly come a long way to get to where we are now…_ Albert then poured two glasses of Bordeaux red wine before joining his love back outside on the deck.

X-O-X-O-X-O

Françoise stood by the balcony of the deck looking over the moonlit sea. Her golden blond hair and short-sleeved yellow sundress swayed with the wind as memories of her past relationship with Joe came to mind. Indeed she loved Albert with all her heart…but she can never forget what she had with Joe Shimamura.

The song Chiquitita by ABBA was playing on the radio nearby as Francoise can still remember the anguish she felt after watching Joe sacrificing his life after defeating Black Ghost.

And Jet… oh Jet… Françoise knew that the avian cyborg had developed a crush on her long before Joe joined the team. Françoise still felt bad how she turned him down for the Japanese cyborg… and despite that, Jet still cared about her enough to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him. On top of everything, Jet had sacrificed his life trying to save the Japanese cyborg just so she wouldn’t be heartbroken.

Soon her mind drifted back to Albert, the man who consoled her during her grieving period. Being that he had experience the same pain of losing a loved one, The Albert could relate to everything the French cyborg was feeling after that tragic incident. Because of this, Albert was able to help her though this difficult process; showing her that she wasn’t alone. Not long after, Françoise began to go back to being her old-self again, even took on some new hobbies just to keep herself occupied. During that time, she and Albert have gotten to be very close friends…

…So close that neither one of them expected that they’d end up falling for each other.

Françoise smiled as she remembered how she finally became bold enough to kiss the German Cyborg him after giving her a beautiful swan necklace for her birthday. What surprised her even more was how quickly Albert responded when he kissed her back with such a fiery passion that she’s never seen before, nor does she mind at all.

Of course at that time, Françoise wasn’t ready to be intimate with Albert just yet…at least not while she was still grieving. Plus, it would probably stir up some memories of the time she and Joe were intimate. The last thing Françoise wanted is to risk Albert’s trust and friendship over something she wasn’t ready for.

Thankfully, Albert was a patient and understanding man. Even though they both wanted to move forward in their relationship, Albert respected her decision to wait until she was ready. This was one of the things Françoise loved about the arsenal cyborg; he’d never force her to do something she wasn’t fully comfortable with… a true definition of a gentleman.

“Oh Joe… I’ve missed you so much” Francoise sighed sorrowfully. “But over the years since your departure, I’ve grown to love Albert more and more each day… so much so that I…I think I’m ready to move forward in my relationship with him. I just hope you’re okay with this…”

“…Françoise?”

Françoise quickly turn to see Albert at the doorway holding two glasses of wine in each hand.

“Oh, Albert; you startled me”

“Geez Frannie; for a cyborg with super hearing, I would at least expect you to hear me walking through that door”

“Sorry, I just got preoccupied with some things, that’s all”

“Yeah, I can see that” Albert laughed lightheartedly as he walked up to the petit French woman and handed her a glass of wine. Françoise thanked the arsenal cyborg as she took a sip of her wine.

“Well now; this is new! Ordinarily, I’d see you go for a beer after a meal”

“Eh, I figured it was time for a change” Albert shrugged while sipping his wine. “Besides, I do enjoy a good glass of French wine every now and then”

Albert then returned his gaze to the Frenchwoman. “Françoise… you how we usually we’d chat about our days during dinner, maybe crack a joke or two. Well tonight, you’ve barely said two words to me. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Albert…” Françoise replied as she returned her gaze to the moonlit sea. However, Albert can easily pick up the French cyborg’s sadness in her tone of voice. He placed his wine on the table and wrapped his mechanical hand around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

“Fran… Frannie, look at me” Albert gently placed his human hand underneath her chin turning her view towards him. “I’ve known you, besides Jet and Ivan, longer than the rest of our teammates… and I can tell when something’s wrong just by looking at your eyes. Sweetheart, you know you can always talk to me about anything and I won’t judge you. Now tell me what’s wrong”

Françoise sighed in defeat for she knew there was no way Albert would let her off easy without an answer… and lying is definitely out of the question; he’d know right away.

“Albert, I promise you that nothing’s wrong. It’s just… well…”  
“Well what is it?”

“You know that yesterday is the second anniversary of Black Ghost’s defeat… and also the day we’ve lost Joe and Jet?”

“Yeah, I know… ” Albert sighed as he removed his mechanical hand from her shoulder and leaned back on the railing. “You know, on the way to the airport this morning, I passed by that one bar in Berlin… you know the one Jet and I went that one year you guys visited me for my birthday? Mein Gott, I can still remember how Jet got so drunk that night; he threw up all over my brand new shoes! I was so pissed that day”

The French cyborg couldn’t help but burst in a fit of laughter. After all, the spy cyborg can clearly remember her and Joe having to go pick them up after receiving a very drunk phone call from the avian cyborg explaining how they got kicked out of the bar.

“As I recalled correctly, the both of you were drunk! Joe and I had to carry you both home while you and Jet sang ‘Afternoon Delight’ in the middle of the night! We almost got arrested for disturbing the peace because of you two” They both laughed for a good while before calming themselves.

“So anyway…” Françoise continued on. “Yesterday I went to their memorial sites to pay my respects to them. Oh Albert… I wish you were there with me. It was so hard, even to this day, to have to visit their tombstones alone... but I promised myself that I’d go see them anyway. As I stood before Joe’s grave, I told him everything that’s happened to me since that faithful day… including with what’s going on between you and I. I could’ve sworn I felt his presence standing right beside me. It felt as if he was trying to comfort me”

“Really…?”

“Mmhm…” Françoise nodded before continuing. “Then when I took a nap this afternoon, I dreamt about him. The way he held me and wiped my tears away… it felt so real”

Albert placed his hand on her slender ones encouraging her to continue on. “What did he say?”

“He said ‘I’ve missed you, Françoise… I wish I was there to be with you again. But we both know why that’s not possible anymore. Just know that I love you and I will always be with you in your heart. But I also want you to be happy again… for both of us. Please give Albert a chance’. Naturally, I asked Joe if he was going to be okay with this. He simply said ‘We both know what a good man Albert is. I’d say he deserves a chance for real, don’t you think? Besides… even I can see that you love just much as he loves you. Maybe even more…’”.

“Frannie…” Albert pulled the French cyborg into a warm, loving embrace. Françoise then laid her head against the arsenal cyborg’s chest listening to his heartbeat.

“Joe also told me to tell you to please take good care of me. He knows I’ll be in good hands when it comes to you”

Albert smiled before kissing her forehead and resting his chin on top of her head. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve had the same experiences as I had yesterday in Berlin”

Françoise looked at the German cyborg quizzically as he reached into his pocket and took out a folded, piece of paper that was slightly burnt off the edges and looked decades old.

“After I handled some unfinished business in East Berlin, I stopped by an old apartment building. It was that same building Hilde and I used to live in after we got married… of course that building is now condemned. But as I looked up at our old window, this piece of paper flew right out of there and landed in front of me. It turns out to be Hilde’s handwriting… call it a hidden will. According to this date, she wrote this note for me the night before we tried to escape to West Berlin”

Françoise gingerly took the note from his hand and saw that the letter was written in German. Using her bionic vision, the spy cyborg was able to translate the note written by his late wife…

  
_Albert, my love…my dearest husband,_

_In case something happens to me whether it’s by the hands of those dreadful Nazi soldiers or natural cause… I want you to live on with your life. I want you to be happy again no matter what happens. I want you to find someone who’ll love you and cherish you as I do now._

_My darling, please don’t spend your life grieving over me. Give that person a chance to experience the love and joy that I felt with you. Allow this person… be it a worthy person… to experience the Albert Heinrich that I’ve fallen in love with._  
_Just remember that no matter what, I’ll always be in your heart and in spirit. Please live your life and be happy for the both of us._

_Love,_

_Hilde_

  
When Françoise finished reading the note, she looked up to see streams of tears falling from her lover’s steal blue eyes.

“It was… it was as if she knew she was going to die” Albert then felt the soft hands of the lovely Frenchwoman as she gently wiped off the tears from his eyes. “Oh, heh, I didn’t know I was crying… sorry about that”

This time it was Françoise’s turn to pull the German to her embrace as she leaned her head against his broad chest. “You still miss her, don’t you?”

“Of course I do…” Albert then hugs her tightly keeping her body close to him. “…And I know you miss Joe as well”

“I do… I still do” Françoise nuzzles her head against his chest. “But Joe and Hilde were right… we need to do our best to get on with our lives and try to find a new happiness for ourselves. “How do you think Jet would feel if he ever saw us moping around over our lost loves?”

“Well I don’t know about you… but he’ll be kicking my ass for sure!” Albert remarked earning a lighthearted laughter from the French cyborg.

“Now that’s what I love about you, Albert: you’ve always managed to find a way to cheer me up even during my saddest moments” Françoise then notices something missing on Albert’s neck which held sentimental value to the German. “Albert, what happen to your necklace with Hilde’s ring on it? Did you lose it?”

“I took it off and left it at her grave before I left Germany this morning”

Françoise was quite stunned at the arsenal cyborg’s response. She never thought in a million years that he’d finally remove his keepsake after all these years, let alone leave it back in Germany. “But Albert…that ring is the only thing you have left to remember her by. You’d never take it off, even when Professor Gilmore does maintenance on your body”

“Because it’s time I finally let go of my past and move forward to a brighter future… with you, Françoise”

“Albert…” Françoise stared deeply into the German’s steal blue eyes as he placed his mechanical hand on her cheek and stroked it gently while leaning his forehead against hers.

“After all, it’s what Hilde wanted… and I believe it’s what Joe wanted for you as well. He and Jet died trying to ensure we all have a decent future… and we shouldn’t let their sacrifices be in vain. But at the same time, I don’t want to feel like I’m forcing you into something you’re not ready for. Take as much time as you need… but I really want to see you be happy again”

“Right now just being here with you make me happy” Françoise smiled in content as Albert gently planted another kiss on her forehead. “I know I’ll never forget my feelings for Joe as you won’t with Hilde… but with each passing day, I’ve fallen more in love with you than I ever had. You’re calm, kind, caring, and gentle nature are what drew me to you in the first place. After all that we’ve shared tonight… I don’t ever want to let you go”

“Then don’t let go…” Albert said as he drew her in for a kiss. “All I ask of you is to let me love you. Let me be the one to heal you… to cherish you… and to love you the way you were meant to be. You’ve done so much for me in the past, as well as for the rest of the team. Now let me take care of you”

Françoise jade green eyes are filled with tears of joy as she caressed the German’s cheeks and jawline lovingly. “Oh, Albert… I love you so much right now”  
“I love you, too, mein Engel”

Françoise smiled as she kissed the German cyborg once more wrapping her arms around his neck. Albert slightly tilted his head sideways to deepen the kiss while Françoise parted her lips allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Françoise then felt his mechanical hand squeeze her bottom to pull her in closer while his human hand began to gently rub her back in long, soothing strokes. Albert chuckled a little bit as he felt the Frenchwoman’s body shuddering in pleasure against his soft caresses. Albert then left a trail of kisses from her lips to her cheek until he reached to her ear.

“You’re really enjoying this, are you Frannie?” Albert whispered huskily in her ear before planting kisses behind her earlobe. “My soft (kiss)…smooth… (kiss)… sexy caresses turn you on this much? (kiss) Then perhaps you’ll enjoy this…”

Albert pushed her back against the balcony railing and started kissing her neckline and enjoying the soft purrs from the spy cyborg. Françoise is now holding on to the railings to keep her balance… for she is now incredibly aroused by the arsenal cyborg’s advances. His hand that was stroking her back now slid up to the sides and up to her breasts. Françoise gasped in pleasure as she felt Albert’s thumb feeling for her nipples through her sundress. The German cyborg then returned to kissing and nipping on her bottom lip while massaging her bosoms.

Unfortunately, that moment was cut short as Albert began to feel Françoise breaking away from his kisses. For Albert, this was a sign that he was going a little too fast for the Frenchwoman’s liking.

“Oh, sorry… did I…have I gone too fast for you?” Clearly they were both aroused by their actions earlier, but Albert had promised that he’d try to take things at a slower pace. “I-I must’ve gotten too caught up in the moment just now; I didn’t mean to rush you—”

“Shhhhh…” Françoise placed her index finger on the arsenal cyborg’s lips shushing him. It seems that the lovely Frenchwoman has some other ideas in store for the tall, handsome German.

“Not here…” Françoise smiled as she whispered softly to the German cyborg. “… Not out here”

“I-I don’t understand…” Albert got his answer as Françoise took him by his mechanical hand and lead him upstairs to his room leaving their wine glasses on the table.

X-O-X-O-X-O

The couple burst inside Albert’s room lost in each other kisses… and in each other’s lust. Albert then noticed Françoise had already finished unbuttoning his shirt and now going for his belt buckle.

“Ah, Fran… Frannie, wait…”

“What is it, mon amour?” Françoise eyes are now full of passion and love for the German cyborg as she stared intently into his pale blue eyes.

“Are you sure you want this?” Albert asked the Frenchwoman. “The reason why I ask is because we usually stop before we get to this point… and tonight, I don’t see any signs of stopping on your end. I’m not complaining… I just don’t want to feel like I’m rushing you”

“I promise you; you’re not” Françoise reassured the silver-haired German. “Why do you feel so worried about this?”

“It’s just that… well… it’s been years since I’ve been… intimate with anyone other than my late-wife, Hilde” Albert hesitated for a moment before gathering the courage to speak again. “That and… well… with me being the most modified cyborg out of all of us, I… I’m not sure if you’ll like what you’re about to see”

Françoise blushed as she knew very well what the German cyborg was talking about “Well can you still…you know… ‘Perform an act’?”

“If you mean if I still have my ‘vital parts’, then yes” Albert looked shamefully away for a moment. “But are you sure you’re ready to see me… and by that, I mean all of me?”

Françoise smiled a knowing smile. “Albert, all I want tonight is to be with you; I’m not at all worried about what you look like” Françoise then grazed her hands across his exposed chest through his unbuttoned shirt. “Besides, you don’t look half bad at all”

Albert bites back a moan as he pulled her hands away from his chest and held them in his palms. “Françoise… you do understand that once we do this, there’s no turning back for either one of us? I don’t know about you, but this whole ‘friends-with-benefits’ thing isn’t going to cut it with me at all. I really want to have a future with you… but I need to be sure that we are on the same page here. So, I’m going to ask you one last time: Are you absolutely sure you’re ready to do this tonight? Or do we need to wait a little bit longer?” Albert then placed his human hand on her cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb. “I’ll understand if you still need more time”

“I’ve thought about this for a long time now… and I am ready” Françoise slid her arms around the German’s neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips. “I love you and I also want to have a future with you. Tonight, I want this to be special for the both us” The spy cyborg continued to kiss the arsenal cyborg sensually leaving a trail of kisses from his lips to his cheeks and down his jawline until she reached to his ears.

“Albert… sil vous plait… fais-moi l’amour”

At that point, Albert didn’t even need his translator to know what Françoise is asking of him. The arsenal cyborg grinned seductively as he went back to shut his door and locked it. While walking back to the Frenchwoman, Albert let his shirt slip from his shoulder and onto the floor giving her a full view of his hot, sexy, muscular body. Françoise can also see that his upper body does have some mechanical enhancements here and there; mainly on his right arm.

“Just so you know; it’s going to be much more difficult to stop me from here on out” Albert took Françoise’s hands, brought them to his lips and then slid them down from his chest, to his rock hard abs, and back up to his neck again. “Plus, I can be a bit… dominating… during my most intimate moments”

“That’s exactly what I’m hoping for” Françoise moaned as Albert sucked and nipped her neck while he was unbuttoning her dress. “I don’t plan on stopping you, either”

“Good… because with the house being empty and Ivan on his 15-day sleep cycle… there’ll be no interruptions tonight” Albert whispered huskily as he slide the sundress from her shoulders and let it fall onto the floor. “I shall see to that…”

Albert was marveled in Françoise’s appearance as she was now standing before him in her sexy black bra and panties with some pink French lacings. He then reached behind her back and unclasps her bra. After removing the bra, Françoise looked shyly away as her breasts were now completely exposed before the German cyborg.

“Hey now; don’t be shy” Albert gentle turned her cheek to face him while pressing her bare chest against his. “You’re a beautiful woman, Frannie… and a very sexy one indeed” Albert then kissed her again, moaning in lust as he felt the Frenchwoman kissing him back with a hot, aching passion that he’s never seen nor felt before. Soon their tongues started exploring each other’s mouths as Albert brought her arms around his neck pulling her close to him and resumed caressing her bare back and her derriere. Françoise can feel a wetness developing in her womanhood as she felt his harden member pressed against her.

After sometime, Albert slowly pulled away from her lips, scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He gently placed the French cyborg on his bed before removing his pants and undergarments. Françoise’s eyes widen in a mixture of shock and excitement as Albert now stood before her completely naked with no shame whatsoever.

“You seemed intimidated by my… manhood” Albert cocked his head to the side amused by the spy cyborg’s reaction of his fully erect member.

“It’s just… well… I didn’t think you were… **that** huge!”

“Now that was the best compliment I’ve heard all night” Albert chuckled at that response before noticing Françoise shyly reaching out to touch him. Albert then moved closer to the Frenchwoman so she can get a good view of his member. “Go ahead… touch him”

Françoise looked up to the light-haired German who nodded in reassurance before finally grazing her slender fingers along the shaft of his penis. Albert closed his eyes in bliss as he felt Françoise holding his member with one hand while running her other hand along the shaft and back down to the head. Albert did his best to keep his posture as her soft, slender fingers now tracing every inch of his member. Albert groaned and hissed in pleasure when he felt the French cyborg’s hands beginning to massage his balls. Albert then looked down to see Françoise leaning her mouth towards the head of his member.

“Françoise, what are you---Ahhh…ooohhhh… oh mein Gott… ahhhhh…” Albert gasped and tossed his head back in pure ecstasy when he felt her tongue swirling around from the head, along the shaft and underneath the shaft. Françoise then slowly engulfed his member into her mouth and proceeded to suck, lick, and gently glided her teeth along his member like sucking on a lollipop. Françoise then felt his hand grabbing her hair and holding her head in place ushering her to continue her work. As soon as he was near his climax, he immediately pushed her off gently.

“W-What happen…? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, you were wonderful” Albert complimented the Frenchwoman. “I haven’t felt this aroused in… years”

“Well then why did you stop me?”

“I want this feeling to last… I want this to feel so good for the both of us” Albert ran his metal fingers through her golden locks of hair. “Thank you for taking good care of me, my love. Now it’s time for me… to take extra special care of you. Lie back for me…”

Françoise obediently scooted back on the bed with Albert crawling on top of her. They each took a minute basking in each other’s presents; taking in every detail of their bodies. Albert then glided his fingers starting with her delicate face tracing her soft lips with his thumb, then slid down to her soft beautiful breast, to her stomach and sides, and along her panty line savoring every part of her beautiful bare skin. Françoise moaned in pleasure as the German cyborg resumed French-kissing her while massaging her breasts. Albert then trailed his kisses down her neck and collarbone and down to the valley of her bosoms. Albert began assaulting her right boob with his tongue; sucking and swirling his tongue around her soft, pink nipple till it became nice and hard.

“Oh… Albert…ah… this feels so good… please don’t stop” Françoise’s mind was now clouded with pure desire as the arsenal cyborg dragged his tongue from her right boob to her left leaving a trail of saliva in its path. He then proceeded give the same treatment as he done with the right one, occasionally teasing it with his teeth. Françoise attempted to reach up to hold his head in place, but Albert swiftly held both her hands in above her head so she wouldn’t move.

“Be patient my princess; the best is yet to come…” Albert claimed her lips once again before trailing his kisses passed her breast and down her tummy making sure to savor every inch of her beautiful skin. He even made sure to pay special attention to her navel.

“H-hey, that tickles…” Françoise giggled when Albert wiggled his tongue in her belly button. Albert looked at her briefly before planting kisses around her slender tummy calming her down.

The arsenal cyborg trailed his kisses down her stomach until he finally reached the lining of her panties. Françoise looked up at her lover wondering why he stopped all of a sudden. She then got her answer when she felt his thumb tugging her panty lining, pulling it down her legs, and tossing it aside with their clothing. Françoise, now fully exposed before the silver-haired German, attempted to cover her womanhood but Albert wouldn’t have any of that.

“Don’t hide it from me… I want to see every single part of you” Albert demanded after spreading her legs open so he can see her shaved flower which is now dripping wet with sweet honey-like fluid.

“Ah, you’ve gotten so wet, my dear… and I haven’t even begun to please you yet” Using his mechanical finger, he took a sample of her fluid from her silt and tasted it. Albert licked his lips seductively savoring her flavor. Françoise then felt her whole body (especially in her lower region) heat up, for she knew what was about to happen next.

“Mmm, you’re so sweet like honeysuckle… I’d like to have another taste if you don’t mind” Albert bent downward to her inner thighs and left a trail of kisses from the knee and close to her womanhood. Françoise took a sharp breath as she felt the German cyborg kissing every inch of the surface of her vagina and onto her outer opening. Albert then slip his tongue between the silt of her opening, purposely missing the bud of her flower and tasted the remaining drops of her fluid. Françoise hiked her hip upwards to connect with his tongue, but the mischievous German pulled away before she had a chance to feel him.

“Mon cheri, please don’t tease me…” Françoise begged while trying to connect with his tongue once more but failed. Albert simply chuckled in response to his girlfriend’s pleading as if she was like a kitten meowing for attention.

“Perhaps if you had held still like I asked you to, I wouldn’t need to tease you” Seeing the pouty look on the Frenchwoman’s face, Albert rubbed her smooth thighs and her flower opening to put her back into her mood. “Now be a good girl and lie still for me… you’ll get your reward soon enough”

Using his thumbs, Albert opened up the silt revealing a beautiful rosy bud. He then proceeded to blow on it causing her body to shiver. Next, he grazed his lips on her inner labia while the Frenchwoman can feel his hot breath on her bud. Finally after a moment or two, The German softly grazed his tongue all around the tip of her clitoris and its surroundings.

“Ahhh…ohhh… Oh Albert…ahh… ooohhh” Françoise broke into her French dialect after finally feeling his tongue finally making love with her clit. “Oooh… ta langue est si douce… ahh… ne vous arretez pas…je veux me sentir plus…plus…plus… ahh!”

The arsenal cyborg paused for a moment before slipping his human finger inside her opening. “Now if my memory serves me correct… it should be right... there!” Françoise screamed in ecstasy when she felt his finger probing on her g-spot. “Oh yes, that’s it! Scream for me…” Albert’s finger began moving in a “come here” motion eliciting more sounds of pleasure from the beautiful Frenchwoman. “Scream for me, my darling! Oh how it awakens my appetite so!”

Françoise gripped firmly on his bed sheets when he added a second finger inside her and moved it in a scissor motion.

“Oh… ah…Albert…ah…don’t stop… don’t stop… ahhhh…!”

“Does it feel good, my princess? Then about I do this…” While still fingering the Frenchwoman, Albert resumed licking, sucking, poking and probing, and even flicked his tongue rapidly on her clitoris. While doing all that, Albert gave a sexy moan; his deep voice vibrating on her clitoris and vaginal walls making it a more pleasurable experience. Soon afterwards, Françoise felt herself coming to her orgasm.

“Oh Albert, I can’t take it! I… I think I’m going to…uhg…AHHHH!” Françoise threw her head back as she felt her body trembling with her juices spilling all over Albert’s hands. The arsenal cyborg removed his finger from her opening and cleaned off the remaining cum from his hands.

“Oh Albert…that was…wonderful”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, my princess” Albert straddled on top of her again positioning himself at her entrance. “Now then… are you ready to claim your prize, my love?”

Françoise nodded before Albert slowly entered inside her with very little complications thanks to the lubrication of her juices. Françoise winced for a moment when she felt the arsenal cyborg sliding all the way in past her barrier. Albert waited for a moment or two so he can give her some time to get used to him.

“Frannie, are you alright? Do you want to stop?”

“No, I’m okay…” Françoise reassured her German lover. “It’s been so long for me… I need some time to adjust, that all”

“Yeah, I can tell… you’re so tight down there” Albert rubbed the side of her hips in attempt to comfort the French cyborg. “Are you ready now?”

Françoise nodded before Albert started rocking his hips at a slow pace. Françoise can feel him hitting her g-spot as she moaned in ecstasy while trying to match his rhythm.

“Ah… faster… go faster… ah…ah…” Françoise wrapped her slender legs around the silver-haired German’s torso while he obediently picked up his pace. In doing so, Albert suddenly wrapped his mechanical arm around her slender waist and kissed her hungrily; heightening the pleasure of their lovemaking. He then proceeded to go deeper and deeper as he thrusts inside and out of her rapidly.

“Ahh, meine Liebe…”Now it was Albert’s turn to break into his native dialect as he whispered huskily in her ear. “Sie sind so eng… und so nass…ah… Ich will mehr fuhlen…” Without warning, Albert swiftly flipped the spy cyborg on top of him cowgirl style.

“Ride me… now!”

Françoise quickly obeyed as she began rocking her hips back and forth wanting to feel every inch of him deeply penetrating her. Albert grunted, hissed, and moaned in response as he also resume moving his hips pumping in and out of her and matching her rhythm. In doing so, Françoise’ felt herself being bounced up and down with her boobs jiggling in place (much to Albert’s enjoyment!). Then an idea struck her as she turned around and started riding Albert reverse-cowgirl style.

While riding him, Françoise dared to look back at the German and couldn’t help but smile at his baffled expression. However, that quickly changed seconds later when Françoise found herself on her elbows and knees with Albert driving deep within her from the back end! Soon, the bed started squeaking and the headboard started smacking against the wall as they went at an even faster pace. Soon, Albert started caressing and squeezing her bottoms… then smack it once earning an exciting squeal from the French cyborg.

“Ooh, you like that, don’t you?” Albert grinned wickedly before slapping her behind again.

“AH! Oh… do it again… (Smack) AH! More… I want more… (Smack) AH!”  
Thankfully no one (other than 001 who’s still asleep) was in the mansion; otherwise they’d definitely hear the loud noises of their passionate lovemaking echoing throughout the corridors. Soon afterwards, the last thing heard outside the mansion were the sounds of their voices crying out each other’s names in the heavens.

X-O-X-O-X-O

Rays of sunlight shined through the window to the bed where Albert slept peacefully. Soon, he begun to awaken from his slumber and squinted his eyes from the sunlight; mentally cursing himself for not remembering to shut the curtains last night before bed. Albert was about to get up when he felt a weight shifting on top of him.

He looked over to see Françoise sleeping peacefully with her arm and leg draped across his body. Albert smiled as last night’s activities played in his mind: Beautiful jade green eyes looking upon his silver blue ones as she willingly gave herself to him, how soft her lips felt when she kissed him, the way her slender curves fit perfectly against his body, those beautiful skinny legs wrapping around his waist when they made mad, passionate love, how soft her smooth skin felt against the palm of his human hand… and then her voice… oh, her beautiful voice when she screamed his name out before finally becoming one with him.

But most of all, it was the way she made him feel that made him forget that he was a cyborg. Even though they have mechanical implants built in their bodies, last night was proof that they’re still human beings who wanted to feel loved like everyone else.

Now here she is; lying in bed next to him. Albert swore she looks like an angel descended from heaven just to be with him. Unable to resist any longer, Albert brushed aside her bangs from her eyes and gently kissed her forehead. As soon as he did that, Françoise shifted in her sleep once more before her eyelids fluttered open revealing her beautiful green eyes before the silver-hair German.

“Where… where am I…?”

“We’re in my room…” Françoise looked up to see Albert’s smiling face before her. “Good morning, beautiful… did you sleep well?”

Françoise nodded while nuzzling her face against his; detecting a hint of his aftershave. She couldn’t help but stare in awe as the sun rays shined on his shiny silver hair and around his jawline. On top of that, the way his beautiful silver blue eyes stared intently at her…Oh, he just looked so incredibly handsome this morning.

“So last night… it wasn’t a dream, wasn’t?” Françoise stared dreamily at the arsenal cyborg.

“No, it was real…” Albert answered before taking her hand and kissed it. “It was very real… the best night I’ve had in a long time”

“Me too…” The French ballerina laid her head back on his broad shoulders. “Oh Albert, you were wonderful last night”

“The same goes to you, my love…” Albert took her by the chin and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips. “You were quite aggressive as well… I liked that”

“I can say the same for you, mon cheri” Françoise replied before returning his kiss. After a moment or two, the two lovers resumed resting in each other’s arms with Albert lightly caressing his girlfriend’s back.

“Albert…”

“Hmm…?”

“I want to thank you” Françoise shifted her position so she was facing her beau who stared at her curiously. “Not just for last night, but for all that you’ve done for me. You were there for me when I needed it the most… especially after watching Joe sacrificing his life for the good of us all. After seeing what you went through when losing two important women in your life, you’ve shown me that I wasn’t alone when it comes to losing a loved one… and that I can still learn to live on while keeping their memories alive in my heart”

Françoise then caressed his cheeks as she stared lovingly to his pupiless eyes. “But most of all, thank you… for teaching me to love again”

Albert shifted his position so he was facing Françoise. He then pulled her close into a warm loving embrace. He gently stroked her hair and planted another kiss on the forehead before giving his response. “Françoise, I should be the one thanking you…”

Françoise stared at the silver-haired German as he slid his mechanical hand from her hair down to her lower back. “When we first awoken as cyborgs and I saw that I’ve become this…thing you see before you, I just wanted to die right then and there. In order to survive, I had to close myself off everything and anything that had to do with love... as well as any emotions. At that time, I couldn’t trust anyone but myself, hence, my cold exterior. But that day when my knee gave out on me when using my rocket launcher… you were kind enough to tend to me, despite my objections. You never once left my side while you, Jet, and I tried to escape that island. That alone showed me that they’re still good people in the world… and that I wasn’t alone. You can even say that I may have had a crush on you without even realizing it. Of course Jet had his eye on you at that time… and then you fell in love with Joe”

Albert then took her hand into his metal ones before continuing. “After losing yet another woman… and you witnessing Joe and Jet sacrificing their lives defeating Black Ghost, I made a vow to myself that I will do my best to live on with my life… and eventually find someone to fall in love with again. It was then I realize it’s been you all along”

Françoise was clearly shocked at the German’s sudden confession towards her. Who know that all this time, all the years he had been with the team, he had feelings for her? But up until last year, he never showed any indication that he wanted her. Perhaps he’s learned to hide his feelings so it wouldn’t interfere with his missions…or maybe he was scared to lose her like he did with Hilde and Venus.

“Wow… I never knew that… you felt this way about me all this time. How did I miss that?”

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t exactly warm up to you guys when we first met, so…”

“Albert… I’m sorry”

“No, don’t be… don’t ever apologize for following your heart. Anyway, the past is past now. The only thing we can do now is learn from it and move on”

“You’re right…” Suddenly, her supersonic ears picked up some sound coming from downstairs. Françoise sighed as she knew where those sounds were coming from.

“What is it?”

“Chang just got home just now” Françoise answered. “…And so did GB”

Albert plopped his head back on the pillow and sighed. “So much for peace and quiet… well, at least it was nice while it lasted”

Soon they heard footsteps coming down the hallway and a rapid knock on the door. “Hey Al, are you in there, mate?”

“Just a minute; I’m not decent!” Albert gestured Françoise to hide while she scrambled out of his bed and tip-toed quickly into his bathroom.  
After making sure Françoise was safely hidden from the Englishman’s view, Albert grabbed a towel to cover himself before answering the door.

“Took you long enough, mate! How’s it going?”

“Not much; I’m just about to hop in the shower…” Albert replied the British cyborg. “How’s the show in London?”

“Great… though they had to cancel the show for the rest of the week. Apparently there been a mishap with the electricity in the building… though the theater itself is quite old. It’s been around for decades… centuries, even”

“I see…” Albert seemed uninterested in the shape-shifter’s story as he was about to shut the door on him. “Well, hopefully they’ll fix the electricity; I got to go shower now”

“Hey, now just a minute; have you seen your lady anywhere? She wasn’t in her room this morning”

“Erh, Françoise? No, I just got up this morning” Albert lied to the British cyborg. “And what were you doing in her room, anyway?!?”

“Now, now, no need to get testy! 006 sent me up here to get you and 003 downstairs for breakfast. Perhaps she went out for a morning jog or something”

“Yeah, she probably did… welp, see you at breakfast!” Albert said while shooing GB away from his bedroom door.

“Alright, alright, no need to be pushy, mate; I’m leaving” GB said before heading downstairs. “Oh, by the way, there is one last thing I want to point out to you before I take my leave”

“And what’s that?” Albert asked, but immediately regret it afterwards when he notice that unmistakably devious look on his face.

“If you’re going to lie about Frannie’s whereabouts, try to be a bit more discrete about it next time”

Unsure as to what the Englishman was talking about until he pointed out to Françoise’s sundress and sexy lingerie scattered on top of Albert’s pants and boxers on the floor; out in the open, in plain view!

“SHIT!” Poor Albert was flustered after being discovered. The last thing he wanted is to have anyone, especially the British cyborg learned about his new “activity” with the Frenchwoman. God knows he’ll never leave him alone about this after today!

“Don’t worry, mate. I can tell this was supposed to be a private moment between you and your lady, so I won’t tell anyone about this; I give you my word” GB reassured the German cyborg by patting him on his shoulder before heading downstairs. “Of course I would like some details about this later. See you at breakfast, mate!”

Mortified and embarrassed, Albert shut the door and sat on his bed with his hands covering his face. Françoise came out of hiding and lay back down on the bed. “So I guess he now knows what’s going on between us, huh?”  
“Yep… and don’t expect to hear the end of it anytime soon”

“Well, at least he promised not to tell anyone else about this”

“Yeah, but still…” Albert got up to head for his bathroom. “Well, if you need me, I’ll be in the shower” Albert then looked back at the spy cyborg who in turn stared back at his curious as to what he was about to ask of her. “Françoise…”

“Yeah…?”

“Voulez-vous prendre une douche avec moi (would you like to take a shower with me)?”

Françoise was shocked that her boyfriend had learned a little bit of her language. “Non merci cheri… peut-etre la prochaine fois (no, I’m good, thanks babe … maybe next time)?”

“Suit yourself…” Albert shrugged before disappearing into his bathroom.

Françoise sighed as she lied back on the bed; amazed at that man’s charm. “How does he do it?”

Françoise smiled to herself as she began to think about last night… so gentle, and yet so dominating he was last night… and how she felt safe in his arms when he held her so protectively. It was one of the things she loved about Albert, strong enough to protect her, but not enough to hurt her. Oh, and the way he kissed her … so soft, and yet so passionate and so sensual. On top of that, the man is a true gentleman when it comes to her feelings.

Now that Françoise thought about it, a shower with her beau actually sounds pretty good to her right now. After all, he might need some help with a few hard to reach places here and there.

Françoise got out of bed and went to Albert’s closet to grab herself a spare towel. When she got to the bathroom, she was surprised to see Albert waiting for her inside the shower with the glass door wide open.

“Took you long enough…” Albert smiled at the Frenchwoman as he took her hand and led her inside the shower with him closing the glass door behind her.

  
THE END  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments section below... and yes, constructive criticism is always welcomed here. Thank you!


End file.
